


Just Because I'm a Newtype Doesn't Mean I Know Anything About Love

by Destiny_of_Baseball_Roses (AKissforKish)



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Char, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Don't expect any mecha battles, I dunno what I am doing, I randomly got inspired, M/M, Newtypes, Omega!Amuro, Omegaverse, Political Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKissforKish/pseuds/Destiny_of_Baseball_Roses
Summary: In order to peacefully end the war between the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation a political marriage was arranged between the Alpha heir of Zeon, Casval Rem Deikun, and an Omega of his choice from the Earth Federation. He had so many different members of Earth Federation royals to choose from so Amuro couldn't help but wonder why, of all people, was he chosen? Amuro Ray was an Omega from a relatively newly established noble family. Amuro Ray must now travel to Zeon and marry Casval, but what is the truth behind his identity and why did he choose Amuro?





	1. Prologue: Amuro Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it will probably suck. Are there even any CharAmu fans here? I hope there are. I don't even know what is going on. This is AU so a lot of deaths that happened in the show didn't happen here and the setting isn't exactly the same? Oh and Omegaverse of course.. just because otherwise arranged marriage between 2 guys doesn't really make sense. Also Lalah doesn't exist in this fanfic because I'm too confused on what role she could possibly play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic so it probably sucks. Anyways the prologue chapters are gonna be really short cause they are just setting the scene. I don't know what I am doing.

Walking down the unfamiliar halls of Zeon brought back certain feelings in Amuro, feelings he thought he had long forgotten after the war had ended. Something about the entire atmosphere of the place was making Amuro feel warm and nostalgic; not to mention the fact that the vast amount of red adorning the whole building was bringing back a certain man’s face…no, a certain man’s mask to his mind. The infamous “Red Comet”, Amuro couldn’t help but wonder, what had happened to him? He found it strange that despite the significance of his current situation, he couldn’t find it in him to be nervous. The war was finally over and he played a major part in bringing back the peace.

Some might find it strange that Amuro was completely fine leaving his home and walking straight into foreign territory, but the war had already taken everything he had any sort of attachment towards. His parents were pretty much a disaster, neither of them seemed to have any idea how Amuro felt or what it was he wanted from them. He wanted to be part of a normal, happy family, but his parents were simply incapable of understanding each other and even more incapable when it came to understanding him. His closest friend, Fraw Bow, who had been with him throughout the toughest of times, was the closest thing he had to what could truly be considered as family. However, she had finally found mutual love with Hayato. The two of them were having their own new beginning with the family they have made. Amuro didn’t want to be in the way, and he felt like the war had matured him enough to the point that he didn’t need Fraw’s constant nagging to survive. Of course he also felt a close connection with the rest of the crew on the White Base, but now that their ship had been destroyed, they would need to go their separate ways. So here he was, the only companion from home being his ever-loyal Haro, getting closer and closer to his new destiny.


	2. Prologue: Char Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever. I keep getting distracted. Thank you to everyone reading this fanfic, I seriously didn't think anyone would ever read this. Also to the 2 guests who left kudos: THANK YOU. Honestly I can't believe anyone enjoyed that super short prologue where nothing really happened. Your support means a lot to me so thank you again. Anyways this is the last prologue chapter and next chapter things will finally happen yay.

After regaining his senses and realising that the well-being of his people was more important than getting revenge, Casval Rem Deikun (otherwise known as the infamous Red Comet Char Aznable), set aside his differences with unlikely friend Garma Zabi and the two of them worked together to bring back peace. Garma had been unaware of his family's misdeeds and had only been a devoted follower of Zeon's ideals. He was appalled to learn the truth behind his family's actions and shocked to hear Char's true identity. While he did not approve of what the Zabi family had done, he did still love them. He had always been the most beloved member of the family, they all doted upon him. He refused to repay their years of love by allowing Char to end their lives so he pleaded and pleaded until his friend accepted his terms. The terms being: The members of the Zabi family would not be executed but would be exiled from Side 3. Garma was allowed to stay and serve as Char's right-hand man but the other members of his family moved elsewhere.

 

Whilst the issue within the Principality of Zeon had been resolved, there was still the matter of the Earth Federation. The war led to countless lives being lost and the relationship between the two forces could never return how it was before the conflict began. The people of Zeon were lost and confused, the people of the Earth Federation had difficulty trusting their former enemies. Char was at a loss on how to handle the situation. After months of unrest and an endless chain of meetings, they came to the conclusion that the best way to solve the growing tension would be through a political marriage. Char Aznable was the new leader of Zeon, an attractive unmated Alpha. The leaders of the Earth Federation were convinced that marriage between the Alpha leader and a suitable Omega from the Earth Federation would help calm the current situation at hand. Char was presented with file after file of different Omegas that the leaders insisted he choose from. However, Char did not even spare a glance at any of them. Char already knew who he wanted. He would never admit his own feelings, but over the course of the war, a certain Omega whom he encountered again and again had made his way into Char's heart. The Red Comet had plenty of experience with women in the past, but this was the first time he had ever felt this way. Amuro Ray had changed him in more ways than one. He saw this political marriage as a chance to get closer to the younger Newtype, to spend more time with him and learn more about him. He truly loved him and wanted nothing more than to be his mate, but Char had too much pride and he would never say all this directly to Amuro. He would simply say what he said when he rejected all the leader's partner choices: "I choose Amuro Ray. As a Newtype myself, I must marry the strongest Newtype I know so that Zeon's ideals can be met".


	3. Sayla-san

“Amuro!” he heard a familiar voice call. There, standing beside one of the large pillars, was a face he hadn’t seen in what seemed like a long time.

 

“Sayla-san?”

 

“It’s good to see you Amuro, it sure surprised me when you of all people were chosen, but then I guess you guys always seemed to have some sort of connection. It made me jealous sometimes to be honest.”

 

“Wh.. what? What are you talking about? What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh! That’s right.. I never told you. The truth is.. Well my name isn’t actually Sayla Mass, it’s kind of a long story but my true identity is Artesia Som Deikun.”

 

“ _ What?!   _ Then you.. you’re..” 

  
“I’ll be your new sister-in-law I guess haha, what a strange thought.”

 

“Wait what did you mean before.. You made it sound like Casval Rem Deikun and I have met before.” 

 

“Oh.. you still don’t know who he is?”

 

Amuro’s head started spinning, thoughts spiralling out of control: Know who he is? Am I supposed to know him? And Sayla-san’s not actually Sayla? She’s going to be my sister-in-law? His omega pheromones were reflecting his inner turmoil and pouring out high levels of distress signals.

 

“Woah Amuro calm down. It’s okay Amuro.” Sayla’s voice was gentle, soothing. Amuro has always thought Sayla was well suited to being a nurse and was glad she was beside him to prevent him from panicking.  

 

“Sayla-sa.. Uh no I mean Artesia-san?”

 

“You can keep calling me Sayla”

  
“Sayla-san.. I.. I thought I was ready for this but seeing you again.. It made me remember life on the White Base and I… how will I..”

 

“Amuro look at me.” She grabbed his chin and brought his face down to hers “It’s going to be okay. My brother is a good person, although he might not act like it sometimes, and he chose you for a reason. Trust me you’ll be fine with him, you two are very similar when I think about it. Now just follow me, we’ll go greet him and then I can show you around the place okay?”

“Yeah.. okay..”

 

“Good.”

 

“Sayla-san?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”


	4. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry for slow updates. Thanks for 10 kudos!

Amuro was finally about to meet his future mate, Casval Rem Deikun. With Sayla by his side he felt more confident about the whole thing but couldn’t deny that he was finding the whole thing quite overwhelming.

 

“Are you ready?” Sayla asked, looking slightly concerned.

 

“Yeah.. I’m ready.”

 

The moment the doors were opened he could smell a familiar scent, a smell he was chasing after for many many months. A smell that brought back memories of cockpits and shouts and countless battles. Amuro tried to convince himself it was just his imagination but, when the figure stood up and walked towards him, he could no longer deny that this was reality.

 

“ _ CHAR?! _ ”

 

“I see you still haven’t fixed your habit of shouting my name, we should really work on your manners before we get married Amuro.”

 

Amuro felt a strange mix of resentment, at being insulted by the man, and endearment, at the way his name was called. Amuro cursed his body, his omegan side that was responding to Char’s immense alpha pheromones. 

 

“Why is it you of all people? Why do I have to marry you?! Why did you even choose me?!”

  
“Please don’t flatter yourself. This was all politics, it’s not like I chose you out of affection.”

 

“Casval nii-san. You promised you would be polite.” Sayla made her way in front of Amuro, supposedly shielding him while reprimanding her brother.

“Wait.. Sayla-san.. Your brother.. You.. You’re Char’s sister?!”

 

“I’m sorry for keeping it from you Amuro, but we weren’t exactly in the kind of situation where I could just declare I was his sister.”

 

“No! I’m not angry at you or anything I’m just shocked… How can such a nice person be related to someone like him?”

 

Sayla, who wasn’t expecting such a direct statement, started laughing out loud while her brother’s expression turned grim. 

 

“Look here Amuro. From now on I’ll be your alpha and you need to listen to what I say, I won’t tolerate anymore insults.”

 

“What? You think you can just order me around? I don’t care if you’re an alpha or a king or even a god, I’m not going to listen to you.”

 

The two continued to glare at each other until Sayla finally got fed up and reminded them that they weren’t enemies anymore and that married couples need to learn how to compromise.

 

“We aren’t married yet” Amuro shot back “In fact he can go choose someone else to be his mate.”   
  
“No.” Char raised his voice, alpha pheromones full of authority. “It has to be you.”

 

Amuro couldn’t even begin to comprehend what that statement could have meant. Had to be him? He couldn’t think of a single reason why he would be chosen over the many obedient, beautiful omegas in the Earth Federation. He couldn’t handle being in the same room as Char any longer, his chest was hurting and he had the intense urge to slice things with his beam saber (Amuro misses his Gundam and beam saber every single day). Without looking back, he stormed out of the room, ignoring the shouts coming from his future mate. This was worse than he thought it would be. 


	5. The Red Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to bulecelup! Thank you so much for the support! And anyone else still reading this as well haha. Sorry for slow updates!

  
  


Amuro spent the first few days at the Zeon mansion actively avoiding coming into contact with the Alpha; to Sayla it was amusing, but to Char it was infuriating. Each day meant another new route discovered, another way to attempt to escape reality. 

 

“You know it doesn’t matter how much you run away, right? You still have to marry him.” Sayla chuckled and then muttered to herself “Besides I think you’re only encouraging him to keep chasing you.”

 

“I know, but I just can’t stand having to see that smug look on his face. It was better with the mask..”

 

“Oh? So you have a thing for masks huh?”

 

“What?! That’s not what I meant Sayla-san!”

 

“I know. I know. But really though you have to go see him. Right now.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Something about clothes for the wedding.”

 

“I don’t care what we wear, just let him decide by himself.”

 

“I don’t think he’ll..” Sayla was interrupted by her brother appearing out of nowhere, glare on his face. 

 

“Amuro! What are you standing around here for? The designers have come, we need to meet with them right away.”

 

“Just go meet them alone!”

 

“I can’t do that!”

  
“Why not?!”

 

“If they don’t see you in person then they won’t be able to decide what clothes would suit you and what colours match your complexion. I mean it’s clear that you should wear white since it’s our wedding and white matches you very well, but the designers need to see you in order to be able to tell exactly what kind of white will fit you best. And of course we need to decide the type of outfit as well, I can’t decide whether I’d prefer to see you in a suit or a dress so I wanted the professionals to make the decision for me. I can’t have our wedding be imperfect just because you decided it was too much work to come see the designer.”

 

Amuro was at a loss for words, staring at Char (who didn’t seem to realise he had just revealed some embarrassing information) and trying to process all that he said.

 

“Wait what? You.. you think I look good in white? And you don’t know what you’d prefer to see me in? Why are you putting in so much effort into the wedding? I thought this was all for politics, that it had nothing to do with me?”

 

Char turned away so that Amuro would not see the change in his face. Sayla, however, got a full-view of her brother’s face turning bright crimson, he was truly The Red Comet. He took a few moments to regain his composure, leaving Amuro to awkwardly work through his own thoughts.

 

After a few more beats of silence, Char whipped his head around and looked at Amuro straight on. His smug smile reappearing as he said “Our wedding is going to be seen on national television so of course I need you to be looking at your best, I can’t have you bringing down my reputation. Don’t get the wrong idea, I couldn’t care less about you personally.”

 

At that statement, Amuro felt a strange pain in his chest. However, he ultimately decided to ignore the feeling and be consumed by annoyance instead.

 

“Fine then! Let’s just go already..”

 

Amuro begrudgingly followed Char, not knowing what to expect and very confused by his future mate’s behaviour. 


End file.
